Esperanza de un futuro
by sere uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno había compartido una noche de pasión con sasuke, pero después él la había rechazado.Por eso quedo tan sorprendida cuando regreso para pedirle que se casara con ella, al negarse el amenazaba con sacar a la luz un secreto familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de la escritora penny jordan.

los pesonajesz de naruto le pertenecen a

Masashi Kishimoto

yo solo adapto por Diversion... espero que disfruten a leer!

Prólogo

ENTONCES, ¿te das cuenta ahora de que estaba en lo cierto cuando te advertí que nunca serías nada más que una diversión pasajera para mi ahijado?

La Condesa se encogió de hombros de forma elegante y pomposa.

-¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Sasuke es un príncipe de sangre y destino noble. Por supuesto que también es un hombre y tú eres una chica muy guapa y... disponible -añadió con frialdad y volviendo a encogerse de hombros de forma exagerada.

La cara de Sakura ardía de humillación y angustia.

-Quizá te haya estado persiguiendo, pero nunca se casaría contigo. ¿Cómo iba a suceder algo así? No eres nada. ¡No eres nadie! La hija de un mero empleado, eso es todo. Una chica tonta e inmoral. Todo el principado sabe que te has lanzado sobre Luc metiéndote en su cama. Cuando Sasuke se case, lo hará con alguien que tenga un entorno y un estatus apropiado. La mejor candidata para convertirse en su esposa es, por supuesto, mi propia nieta, una joven que está siendo educada y preparada con ese fin.

Sakura estaba mirando a aquella mujer asombrada e incrédula. Por supuesto que estaba al corriente del antagonismo que sentía la Condesa hacia la relación que tenía con Sasuke, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella anciana estuviese planeando casar a Sasuke con su jovencísima nieta.

-Pero si Hinata solamente tiene diez años y Sasuke tiene casi veinticinco.

La Condesa volvió a mirar a Sakura con frialdad.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver con esto, además, ¿qué importancia tienen quince años? Mi difunto marido era veinte años mayor que yo. Bueno, de todas maneras hoy te he hecho llamar siguiendo las indicaciones de Sasuke. El deseo de Sasuke es que abandones S'Antoine inmediatamente, además, no quiere tener ningún contacto contigo en el futuro.

-¡No! -protestó Sakura-. No, no me lo creo.

Una fina ceja se curvó engreída.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque Sasuke te metió en su cama? No eres tan inocente, Sakura. Ya sabes cómo funciona el mundo y, después de todo, solamente has venido a S'Antoine a pasar tus vacaciones, con tu padre y tu hermano.

-Pero, Sasuke ... -Sakura se detuvo de forma abrupta.

Sasuke no le había hecho ninguna declaración de amor ni le había prometido nada, ella lo sabía, pero Sakura había creído que habían compartido los mismos sentimientos y que solamente era cuestión de tiempo que le dijera que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

La noche anterior, cuando él le había informado que se iría en viaje de negocios, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que todo aquello pasaría. Y cuando él insistió en que ella regresara a su cama, en vez de quedarse juntos como siempre, pensó que era porque él quería proteger su reputación como mujer. Pero ahora, sus maravillosos y románticos sueños se habían estrellado contra la fría realidad que le contaba la madrina de Sasuke.

¿Cómo iba Sasuke a amarla cuando había dado instrucciones a su madrina para que la tratara de forma ignominiosa y la echara de allí?

Sakura admitió que hasta aquel verano sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke habían sido algo ambiguos. Él era siete años mayor que ella, siempre se había tomado sus responsabilidades y deberes muy en serio y, a veces, se había comportado de forma ligeramente distante haciéndola sentir pequeña y poco importante. Ella sabía que era cuestión de meses que la presente regencia, que se había instaurado para gobernar el principado hasta que Sasuke cumpliera los veinticinco años de edad, terminaría y Sasuke se convertiría en el principal gobernante.

-Sasuke, ¿qué? -la desafió la Condesa fríamente-. Es obvio que ha perdido interés, después de haber satisfecho su curiosidad sexual sobre ti. Mi ahijado es un hombre de orgullo y de principios que sabe dónde residen sus deberes. Simplemente fuiste una diversión momentánea que ahora quiere olvidar. Estoy segura de que te das cuenta de todo esto, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que él me ha mandado decirte.

-Tu padre me ha dicho -siguió diciendo la anciana- que te han ofrecido una plaza en su vieja universidad. Tendrás muchas cosas que preparar en Inglaterra para empezar tu nueva carrera universitaria. Te hemos reservado un asiento en el vuelo de mañana por la mañana, Niza-Heathrow. Mi chofer te llevará hasta el aeropuerto. ¡Ah!, casi se me olvidaba, Sasuke me ha pedido que te dé esto -apuntó mientras le daba a Sakura un cheque-. El entiende que la universidad puede ser muy cara y desea que te diga que no quería que pensases que no había apreciado tus...

La cara de Sakura estaba ardiendo de furia mientras explotaba enfadada.

-Puedes decirle a Sasuke que se puede quedar con su dinero porque yo no lo quiero. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Todo lo que él es un... un... un patético personaje salido de una mala opereta. Una pantomima que piensa que es especial porque se viste de uniforme y se llama a sí mismo «príncipe». La única razón por la que aún tiene este trozo de tierra es porque nadie más lo quiere -concluyó Sakura de forma temeraria.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? -la Condesa había perdido la compostura y estaba furiosa-. La línea sucesoria de mi ahijado se remonta a más de quinientos años, desde el primer príncipe de S'Antoine que recibió estas tierras como regalo del Papa. Su familia, desde entonces, la ha estado cuidando como una herencia sagrada contra todo tipo de adversidades. El abuelo de Sasuke permitió a las tropas aliadas desembarcar en nuestras playas y por eso le pegaron un tiro y perdió la vida. S'Antoine no es un principado de juguete, cosa que ha demostrado la familia de Sasuke en más de una ocasión. Con tus ignorantes palabras manifiestas lo poco que te mereces compartir su vida.

Aunque a Sakura no le gustaba la Condesa, se sintió un tanto avergonzada. Era verdad que la familia de Sasuke poseía una tradición y una historia propia por haber apoyado las causas que ellos habían considerado beneficiosas para la humanidad, pero en aquel momento no estaba de humor para admitirlo. De hecho, odiaba a Sasuke más de lo que odiaba a su manipuladora madrina. Ignorando el cheque, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que sus emociones pudieron con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

NO voy a decir que seáis felices porque sé que lo vais a ser. ¡Estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos! Carrie abrazó a su recién casado hermano y a su paralizada mujer.

-Carrie, hay algo que Hinata quiere que hagas por ella -le comentó Naruto apresuradamente.

Sakura miró con intriga a la atractiva mujer morena que su hermano tenía entre los brazos.

-¿Podrías ir a S'Antoine para decirles que ahora Naruto y yo somos marido y mujer, por favor?

-¿Quieres que ellos lo sepan? -preguntó Sakura con cautela.

A ella le había sorprendido increíblemente cuando, tan solo hacía unos días, su querido hermano había anunciado que se casaría con Hinata. Después de todo, todo el mundo había pensado siempre que Hinata se casaría con Sasuke, incluyendo al propio Sasuke. Pero cuando Sakura había hablado con ella sobre el tema, Hinata le había contestado que era su abuela la que había decidido que se casara con Sasuke, pero que ella no tenía ninguna intención de protagonizar un matrimonio cínico y por conveniencia, sobre todo desde que se había enamorado profundamente de Naruto.

-Por supuesto que quiero que lo sepan. No tengo nada que ocultar -le contestó Hinata moviendo la cabeza de forma orgullosa-. Nada ni nadie nos separará nunca -añadió mirando enamorada a Naruto.

Sakura estaba feliz por ellos, no había ninguna duda sobre el amor que se profesaba el uno al otro. Naruto tenía el aspecto de un caballero que, orgulloso, acababa de salvar a su dama de las fauces de un dragón. Lo último que ella quería hacer era ir a S'Antoine, pero Naruto la estaba mirando con un cara que la conmovió.

-Sé que Sasuke y tú no os lleváis muy bien -le susurró Hinata de forma confidencial-, pero no tienes por qué tener miedo a verlo. Sasuke... Su Majestad no estará, siempre está en Bruselas en reuniones importantes. Cuando regrese, esperará encontrarme allí y siento que debo darle una explicación.

Sakura se llenó de ira ante aquella asunción de que sentiría miedo a enfrentarse con Sasuke.

-Hinata, tú no debes nada a ese sexista que es un príncipe de juguete. Nada de nada.

Maria la interrumpió, mientras a Carrie se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tiene que enterarse, Sakura. Sé que no te gusta, pero Sasuke nunca se ha portado mal conmigo y... no solamente es eso -Hinata alzó la barbilla con orgullo-, quiero que todo el mundo en casa sepa, especialmente mi abuela, lo mucho que amo a Naruto y lo orgullosa que estoy de ser su esposa. Sakura, por favor -suplicó Hinata-, no le puedo pedir a nadie más que lo haga. No confío en nadie más. No hay nadie más que entienda cómo son las cosas en S'Antoine... con Sasuke. Si solamente fueses y hablases con mi abuela. Entonces, ella podría decírselo a Sasuke.

La sola mención de la abuela de Hinata fue suficiente para despertar los pensamientos más innobles en la cabeza de Sakura.

Ya no era la inocente chica de dieciocho años de entonces. En aquel momento era una mujer madura, segura de sí misma y con éxito. Una prestigiosa economista que trabajaba como autónoma para un periódico financiero.

-Por favor, Sakura -le suplicó Naruto mientras ella sentía que su resistencia se estaba debilitando.

Dentro de Sakura había una parte que experimentaba un sentimiento de triunfo en ser ella la elegida para comunicar aquellas noticias a la Condesa. Su querida nieta echaba por tierra los planes de la anciana de convertirse en la abuela de la mujer del príncipe.

Después de una primavera lluviosa y fría en Inglaterra, Sakura se sintió aliviada al encontrarse con una temperatura muy agradable mientras bajaba las escalerillas del avión en el aeropuerto de Niza.

Nunca le había gustado el tiempo de su Inglaterra natal, en cambio adoraba el sol y el buen tiempo que siempre había disfrutado con su padre durante sus vacaciones en S'Antoine.

En aquellos momentos, su padre vivía en Australia con su segunda mujer que, como él, era viuda cuando se conocieron.

La madre de Sakura había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando Sakura tenía siete años y Naruto solamente dos.

Aunque Niza era el aeropuerto más cercano, S'Antoine estaba situado entre Francia e Italia. Sus gentes estaban influenciadas por las costumbres de ambos países. Hablaban italiano aunque utilizaban muchas palabras francesas.

El principado estaba orgulloso de su pequeño puerto de mar, de su capital y del impresionante castillo en el que residía Sasuke.

La única manera de llegar hasta allí era por carretera o con un helicóptero.

-¿Adónde dices que vas? -había preguntado incrédula su agente y mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka cuando Sakura le había contado sus planes-. Vas a tener que hacer un artículo, Sakura -había insistido-. He oído que allí viven muchos famosos debido a las ventajas fiscales que allí se disfrutan. Parece ser que uno no se puede comprar un pequeño apartamento por menos de un millón de libras.

La persona que le estaba alquilando el coche no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Llevaba unos apretados vaqueros que resaltaban sus piernas, largas y bien formadas, una camiseta blanca que cubría la redondez de sus pechos y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban la intensidad de aquellos ojos verde jade.

Eran las diez en punto de la mañana. Tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta S'Antoine y volver hasta el hotel que había reservado cerca del aeropuerto.

Una oleada de tristeza la invadió mientras intentaba apartar los tristes recuerdos que aquella parte del mundo le producía. La inocente chica de dieciocho años, enamorada desesperadamente de Sasuke, había crecido mucho.

A diferencia de Mónaco, S'Antoine no era una atracción turística. Los olivos crecían a ambos lados de la carretera y en la distancia se podía ver el brillo turquesa del mar. Sakura bajó la ventanilla mientras se acercaba a la frontera. Una brisa suave y fresca, con la fragancia del sur, le acarició la cara.

Un guardia se acercó a su coche cuando ella se detuvo. Le dio su pasaporte y esperó unos minutos a que el agente lo inspeccionara antes de que la dejara continuar.

Según avanzaba por la carretera, seguía disfrutando del paisaje. Mucho antes de que aquella tierra hubiera sido regalada a los antepasados de Sasuke, había pertenecido a unos monjes. El monasterio en los Alpes en el que habían vivido se había convertido en una exclusiva estación de esquí, de la que Sasuke era el dueño.

Los habitantes de aquel principado habían conseguido ser lo más económicamente independientes posible. Había sido el abuelo de Sasuke el que había fomentado que aquello fuera posible. Cada acre de tierra era usada de forma productiva.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio aparecer la ciudad, con todo su esplendor, ante ella. Aquel conjunto estaba dominado por el impresionante castillo que descansaba sobre un rocoso montículo, flanqueado por el mar a un lado y por las montañas al otro. Disfrutaba de una posición estratégica privilegiada. Sakura recordó lo impresionada que se quedó cuando tenía doce años y Sasuke le enseñó las mazmorras del castillo.

Llegó a la ciudad y se acordó que Hinata le había dicho que encontraría a su abuela en sus apartamentos dentro del castillo, por eso aparcó el coche en la plaza y se dispuso a acercarse dando un paseo.

Allá arriba, en lo que se había convertido en su despacho, Sasuke Uchiha, Su Alteza Real, Príncipe de S'Antoine, frunció el ceño. Acababa de regresar de Bruselas, donde había estado implicado en complicadas negociaciones para mantener las ventajas fiscales de su principado.

Siguió con el ceño fruncido mientras su primo, el Primer Ministro, le hablaba con suavidad.

-La gente quiere verte casado, Sasuke. El hecho de que todavía no tengas un hijo, un heredero, les hace sentir inseguros. Además, una boda distraería la atención de los problemas que nos están surgiendo por querer mantener nuestras exenciones fiscales.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le escuchaba, interiormente estaba completamente de acuerdo con su primo.

-Ya he dejado muy claro que no tengo la intención de permitir ninguna actividad ilegal a aquellos que quieran beneficiase de nuestras leyes fiscales -dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba hacia abajo.

Había una mujer de pie, de espaldas a él. El sol se reflejaba en su pelo rosa y sedoso. De pronto, Sasuke se puso tenso, hubo algo en aquella figura que instantáneamente reconoció.

-Lo siento, Sai, pero tendremos que discutir esto más tarde.

Su primo lo miró confundido, pero no le quedó más remedio que abandonar aquella habitación.

Sakura no necesitaba preguntar la dirección de las habitaciones privadas de la Condesa, ella sabía exactamente dónde estaban, como también sabía perfectamente cómo evitar las formalidades con los impresionantes y uniformados centinelas que hacían guardia a la entrada del castillo.

Mientras entraba por una pequeña puerta lateral, un montón de recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza, el olor a palacio, aquel mobiliario precioso, obras de arte e, incluso, el olor de Sasuke antes y después de haberle hecho el amor, una mezcla de peligrosa de testosterona masculina...

Enfadada, Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear sus inesperados recuerdos.

-Entonces, ¡eres tú! ¡Lo sabía!

-¡ Sasuke !

Atónita, Sakura retrocedió un paso, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Hinata había insistido en que estaría en Bruselas y ella misma había insistido en que no tendría miedo si lo viese.

-Bueno, una visita de lo más inesperada.

Sasuke estaba vestido formalmente con un traje de lino beige. Su pelo negro estaba peinado de forma inmaculada y su piel bronceada tenía el mismo color miel de siempre. ¿Seguiría teniendo aquellos rizos de pelo suave en el pecho? ¿Seguiría teniendo el mismo aspecto de dios griego cuando se quedaba desnudo?

Alzando la barbilla y obligándose a mantener la compostura, puesto que ya no era ninguna adolescente, Sakura habló todo lo serenamente que pudo.

-Vengo a ver a la Condesa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi madrina? No está aquí, está visitando a su nieto en Florencia, ¿para qué quieres verla? Según tengo entendido no sois muy buenas amigas -dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Él sabía aquello y aun así había permitido que la anciana la humillara. Sakura estaba furiosa.

-Tengo un mensaje para ella, de parte de Hinata -dijo Sakura mientras el corazón se le paraba al ver la forma en la que Sasuke la estaba mirando.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y más oscuros que nunca.

-¿Qué mensaje? Dámelo a mí.

Era tan arrogante. Ella no lo iba a tolerar. Tomó aire profundamente para refrenar su ira.

-Con el mayor de los placeres -empezó a decir ella-. Hinata quiere que sepas que se ha casado con Naruto, mi hermano -añadió sonriendo-. Ella lo quiere a él y él la quiere a ella y...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke, ¡suéltame! -le ordenó Sakura sin aliento. Su cara estaba roja de ira. La había tomado del brazo y prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta un salón cercano.

Ella sabía que era uno de los salones que formaban parte de las habitaciones privadas de Sasuke. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que ella había estado allí. Seguían los mismos materiales adamascados y sedosos y -el mismo marco de plata con la fotografía de los padres de Sasuke presidiendo la sala.

Sakura recordaba cómo ella, como una tonta, había creído que como los dos habían perdido a sus madres siendo muy pequeños, estaban unidos por un vínculo especial.

Pero, desgraciadamente, en un atentado en América del Sur Sasuke perdió, no solamente a su madre, sino a su padre también.

-¡Hinata se ha casado con tu hermano!

No había ninguna duda de que Sasuke estaba increíblemente furioso.

-Siento si estás decepcionado -Sakura no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

-¿Decepcionado? -los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de ira.

-Estoy segura de que encontrarás sin problemas a alguien que ocupe su lugar -dijo ella llena de cinismo.

Hinata sabía que Sasuke quería casarse con ella por un motivo puramente práctico.

-Sasuke no me quiere -le había dicho Hinata a Sakura-, pero siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y, hasta que conocí a Naruto y me enamoré de él, no tenía inconveniente en que la nuestra fuera una boda política.

-Además -siguió diciendo Sakura-, eres un buen partido. Un príncipe de carne y hueso que tiene mucho que ofrecer, su arrogancia, esnobismo, su falta de emociones reales y profundas...

-Ya está bien -le cortó Sasuke fríamente-, pero tienes razón en una cosa, Sakura. Me será fácil encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar de Hinata, muy fácil, de hecho...

Mientras hablaba, algo en su expresión hizo que Sakura se pusiera a temblar.

-De hecho -continuó Sasuke con una sonrisa que no era muy amable-, ya lo he hecho.

¿Ya lo había hecho? Sakura estaba atónita, ¿tenía a una segunda candidata guardada en la manga?

-Si Hinata no se casa conmigo, entonces tú, Sakura, debes hacerlo -añadió él.

Ella se quedó sin habla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -finalmente pudo decir ella-. Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia.

-No es ninguna broma, te lo aseguro -le contestó muy seguro de sí mismo-. Mi pueblo está impaciente por que se anuncie mi compromiso. Ha habido muchos cotilleos y muchas especulaciones al respecto. No puedo decepcionarlos.

-Ellos esperan que te cases con Maria -le recordó Sakura.

-A ellos no les interesa con quién me case -exclamó con arrogancia-. ¡Lo que les importa es que me case!

-Quizá, pero no te vas a casar conmigo -le contestó Sakura con fuerza.

-¡Oh, sí! Sí lo haré, Sa-ku-ra. Como ya te he dicho, la gente espera el anuncio de mi boda de inmediato. Ya sabes que este país es muy tradicional, las generaciones mayores tienen ciertas creencias y expectativas. Estoy envuelto en algunas negociaciones muy complicadas y muy importantes para los residentes de S'Antoine. Por otro lado, los más jóvenes piensan que la única manera de progresar es desmantelando todo lo que las generaciones anteriores han hecho. El anuncio de mi boda tranquilizará a los mayores y mandará un claro mensaje a los más jóvenes de que estoy comprometido con mi país y con su futuro.

Carne lo miraba muy disgustada.

-No me extraña que Hinata haya preferido casarse con mi hermano. Quizá no sea tan rico ni tenga tu posición social, pero, al menos, Naruto es humano, humano en sentimientos y reacciones, no un hombre frío y calculador como tú.

-Creo que ya has dicho suficiente, más que suficiente.

-Ya no soy adolescente, Sasuke -le avisó ella-. Si quieres una esposa, búscate a otra. No me puedes obligar a que me case contigo.

-¿No? -el brillo de aquellos ojos apuñaló el corazón de Sakura-. Últimamente he escuchado cosas interesantes sobre tu hermanito Naruto. Aparentemente trabaja para un banco, ¿verdad? ¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que Naruto se ha estado arriesgando mucho con el dinero de algunos clientes del banco? ¿Que ha tomado algunas decisiones muy malas? No, no te sorprendería, ¿eh? -Sasuke hizo una mueca-. Supongo que habrás sido tú la primera en saber en el lío en el que se ha metido tu hermano.

Incapaz de responder, Sakura solamente podía escuchar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, aparte de ella misma, sabía los problemas que estaba teniendo Naruto, en el peligro en el que se encontraba, pero, de alguna manera, Sasuke lo sabía. Significaría eso que también sabría que...

-Qué afortunado es teniendo una hermana tan devota y tan lista. No solamente fue capaz, sino que estuvo dispuesta, a ayudarlo a salir del lío en el que se ha visto envuelto. Una hermana que estuvo preparada a arriesgar su propia carrera y su reputación profesional por ayudarlo. Porque eso es lo que hiciste, ¿no es verdad,Sakura?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando -al menos había recuperado la voz.

-Mentirosa -gritó él-. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Naruto se metió en un lío y tú lo sacaste avisándole sobre qué acciones debía comprar para reparar el daño que había causado.

Sakura apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo diablos se habría enterado él de todo aquello?

-Es mi hermano -exclamó ella-, por supuesto que quise ayudarlo.

Sakura odió el brillo de cínica satisfacción que vio en los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Incluso si aquello te convierte en culpable de abusar de información privilegiada? -la desafió suavemente.

Sakura escuchó su propia respiración de angustia y desesperación.

-Eso no es verdad -protestó ella-. No fue así, yo...

-Quizá no para ti, pero ante los ojos de la ley, sí. Me darás la razón en que esta información en las manos correctas y con una publicidad adecuada, o en las manos equivocadas y con una mala publicidad, puede hacer que parezca que lo que has hecho sea muy malo. Para empezar perderías tu trabajo y tu reputación y, probablemente, tu hermano también. De hecho, podría destruiros a los dos, Sakura

-¿Harías algo así? Y, ¿qué pasaría con Hinata o es a ella a quien realmente quieres hacer daño? -preguntó.

-No, mi intención de casarme con Hinata era un arreglo estrictamente diplomático, el amor no tenía nada que ver. Ella sería la última persona a quien querría hacer daño. La verdad es que la tengo mucho aprecio y espero que tu hermano la trate como se merece.

-Y eso lo dice la persona que me está amenazando con dejarle sin trabajo.

-La decisión la tienes tú, Sakura

Sakura se lo quedó mirando. La habitación estaba caldeada, pero ella se sentía como si estuviera congelada.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? -preguntó ella horrorizada, pero Sasuke parecía inalterable.

-No lo dudes,Sakura. Además, nadie espera que un matrimonio moderno dure muchos años. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo entenderá que cometí un error casándome contigo. En poco tiempo, estaremos libres de seguir cada uno por nuestro camino.

-Me estás chantajeando -lo acusó ella-. Hay leyes que prohíben este tipo de cosas.

-Parece que se te olvida -susurró él de forma sibilina-. En S'Antoine la ley soy yo.

-¡Eres despreciable! -le dijo Sakura con la voz rota.

-Tú eliges -le dijo Sasuke con calma-. O te casas conmigo o tu hermano...

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerle eso a Naruto. No tengo alternativa. No has cambiado nada. No entiendo cómo pude ser tan inocente para... -Sakura se detuvo, sentía que la cara le ardía de furia.

-Continúa -la invitó Sasuke-. ¿Para hacer qué? Suplicarme para que me acostara contigo, para que te enseñara el significado de ser una mujer.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Sakura tapándose la cara con las manos para protegerse ante tanta crueldad.

-Es un poco tarde para hacerse ahora la inocente herida, Sakura. Después de todo, no mantuviste en secreto lo que aprendiste en mi cama y, de hecho, lo pusiste en práctica durante tus años de universidad.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior controlando sus instintos.

Era verdad que ella había escrito a su padre describiéndole su vida social en la universidad y, quizá, hubiera parecido que su permanencia allí hubiera sido comparable a una larga fiesta saliendo con un chico diferente casa semana. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El dolor por el que va a pasar, muchos piensan que vas a cambiar la política del principado y sus exenciones fiscales.

-Eso no va a ocurrir -la voz de Sasuke era tensa-. Este país depende en su mayoría del dinero de las personas que vienen a vivir aquí para disfrutar de nuestras exenciones, pero hay ciertas cosas que se han producido durante el mandato de mi abuelo que van a tener que mejorarse.

-Al menos las noticias de tu compromiso acallarán los rumores sobre que los ricos de este país se iban a encargar de gobernar mientras tú te quedabas en un segundo plano. Encantado de conocerte, Sakura-apuntó Sai sonriendo-. Tenéis que venir a mi yate a cenar un día, aunque supongo que estaréis muy ocupados con todos los preparativos de la boda, ¿cuándo va a ser, por cierto?

-A finales de este mes. Me gustaría que coincidiera con nuestro Día Nacional. Como sabes, este año se celebran los quinientos años que han pasado desde que el Papa dio estas tierras a mi familia.

-Me parece un buen símbolo para dejar claro que tu intención es que pasen otros quinientos años más.

Sakura estaba demasiado asombrada para hablar. Cuando Sasuke había hablado de boda, no tenía ni idea de que pensara casarse tan pronto.

El primo de Sasuke se marchó y, cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, ella fue incapaz de contenerse.

-¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! No podemos hacerlo, Sasuke. Es una locura. Todo el mundo va a saber que este matrimonio es una patética farsa. No tenemos nada en común.

-¿No? Y, ¿qué te parece esto?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, las manos de Sasuke agarraron sus hombros y la acercaron a él. La cabeza de Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella, el lenguaje de su cuerpo era peligroso. Habían pasado más de ocho años desde la última vez que Sakura había sentido su boca sobre los labios, que había probado la dulzura salvaje de sus besos y que había sentido la dureza de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. También, durante aquellos ocho años, se había obligado a sí misma a olvidar el placer que había sentido bajo aquellas masculinas manos. .

Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron y su cerebro se nubló por culpa del cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo. Sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica la dejaba paralizada.

Podía sentir placer, ira y dolor. No era justo lo que él estaba haciendo, pero ¿cuándo había sido justo Sasuke? La había llevado a su cama porque la había deseado y luego se había deshecho de ella como si de un juguete viejo se hubiera tratado.

-¡No!

Sakura intentaba apartarse de él de forma frenética, pero Sasuke tenía demasiada fuerza para ella. Aquella boca la poseyó con firmeza y su lengua tomó de nuevo el control de la situació, vulnerable ante sus encantos, no pudo resistirse y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Se negaba a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Alzó las manos e intentó separarse de él y, de pronto, Sasuke la soltó bruscamente.

-Curioso, sigues besando como una chica inocente.

La forma en que la estaba mirando, hizo que el estómago de Sakura se encogiera de ansiedad. Aquellos ojos eran demasiado penetrantes.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no te estaba besando. Eres el último hombre sobre la tierra a quien querría besar.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó con sarcasmo mientras la miraba fijamente-. Pues esto dice lo contrario -añadió alargando la mano y recorriendo con el dedo la curva de su pecho. Debajo de la camiseta de algodón, el pezón de Sakura se puso visiblemente duro.

La cara de Sakura ardía de humillación.

-Eso no significa nada -le dijo hecha una furia y dándole un manotazo-. Yo...

-Tú, ¿qué? -le desafió Sasuke-. ¿Reaccionas siempre así cuando un hombre te toca? Bueno, déjame que te informe de que, a partir de ahora, y durante todo el tiempo que dure nuestro matrimonio no habrá otro hombre ni en tu vida, ni en tu cama.

-No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer -empezó a decir Sakura, pero Sasuke la interrumpió inmediatamente.

-No tienes otra alternativa, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, Sakura-le dijo con suavidad, pero sus ojos no reflejaban amabilidad, simplemente una determinación implacable sobre lo que había dicho-, porque si no, tu hermano y tú...

Ella no podía permitir que continuara con las amenazas contra Naruto.

-De acuerdo -le dijo apretando los dientes-. Como dices, parece que no tengo otra alternativa,Sasuke. Pero te prometo que odiaré cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo que pase a tu lado y te aseguro que haré todo lo humanamente posible para que tú también lo odies.

-Mi querida futura esposa, eres tan gentil, tan tierna -se burló Sasuke-, estoy seguro de que lo nuestro va a ser una unión llena de...

-Horror -interrumpió Sakura.

-De mucha pasión. Tú siempre has sido muy... pasional.

Sasuke la estaba mirando de una forma que era como si la estuviera insultando, pero Sakura fue capaz de contenerse y de no decirle lo que estaba pensando de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

LA suavidad de las cortinas de su cuarto, abriéndose para dar paso a aquel chorro de luz, despertó a Sakura después de una noche prácticamente en vela. No había dejado de pensar en su pobre hermano pequeño, no podía permitir que Naruto sufriera la crueldad diabólica de Sasuke.

Apretó la boca mientras pensaba en el dilema que la había atormentado toda la noche. ¿Podría permitir que Sasuke, con todo su poder, destruyera a su hermano?

No era el hecho de casarse con Sasuke lo que más la molestaba, estaba segura que se divorciarían en el menor tiempo posible. Lo que no le gustaba era que la forzara a hacer algo que ella no quería hacer. Sakura estaba permitiendo, una vez más, que Sasuke la manipulara y la utilizara.

La criada terminó de correr las cortinas y se colocó a una distancia respetuosa de la cama.

-Mi nombre es Benita, voy a ser su doncella. Si desea desayunar aquí, en su habitación...

Hablaba inglés perfectamente. Había sido Sasuke el que se había preocupado de que los colegios de S'Antoine impartieran el inglés como segunda lengua, aunque la parte más reaccionaria, que era la que se había hecho cargo de la regencia del país, se opusiera taxativamente y creyera que aquello era un gasto innecesario.

-S'Antoine es un país muy pequeño -les había dicho Sasuke -. Solamente quiero que, si mi gente quiere irse a trabajar a otros lugares, estén preparados para ello. Deben de tener la oportunidad de aprender una segunda lengua.

Sakura recordaba lo orgullosa que se había sentido cuando su padre le narraba todos aquellos acontecimientos, pero, en aquel tiempo, ella había admirado todo lo que Sasuke había hecho.

-Gracias, Benita: Me encantaría desayunar... -empezó a decir Sakura, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, apareciendo Sasuke por ella.

La doncella bajó la mirada y discretamente los dejó solos.

Sasuke llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca apretada, unas bermudas y unas zapatillas de correr. De pronto, ella recordó que Sasuke siempre había insistido mucho en llevar una vida sana. Le encantaba nadar, esquiar, jugar al polo... Pero aunque hubiera practicado muchos deportes a lo largo de su vida,, había sido la madre naturaleza quien le había dotado con un cuerpo increíble.

Fuera a donde fuera, siempre atraía la atención de las mujeres.

Pero a ella no la impresionaba aquel aire de superioridad arrogante que lo envolvía.

-Hoy se anunciará nuestro compromiso a las doce. en la plaza. También se anunciará la fecha de la boda. ¡Ah! Y mi primo Sai nos ha invitado esta noche a su yate, para una celebración informal. También informaremos a la prensa del amor profundo que mutuamente nos profesamos.

-Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a seguir con esta farsa? -lo desafió Sakura, furiosa-. Pensé que una noche de reflexión te convencería... -ella se quedó muda al ver cómo Sasuke se acercaba hasta la cama.

-No has cambiado nada,Sakura. Te sigue gustando los juegos peligrosos. Cuando eras una jovencita, era obvio lo que querías, pero, ahora, no sé qué pretendes desafiándome y provocándome. Al menos que...

Mientras Sakura le escuchaba, su cara empezó a arder. Era verdad que, cuando ella había sido adolescente, le gustaba provocarlo para obtener una reacción pasional, pero aquel tiempo había pasado.

-Eres despreciable, Sasuke -exclamó ella con desdén-. Totalmente despreciable.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes algo apropiado que ponerte? Un traje de chaqueta, por ejemplo. ¿Sabes una cosa, Sakura? Tengo que admitir que me quedé muy impresionado cuando me enteré de tu brillante expediente académico, teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaste en la universidad. Por lo que he podido leer en tus artículos, parece ser que estás más de acuerdo con ciertos pensadores liberales de mi principado que con el partido conservador. Siempre has sido una mujer muy pasional.

-No, Sasuke -le corrigió Sakura-. He sido una jovencita muy vulnerable y muy tonta, pero afortunadamente me he dado cuenta de lo vacía y hueca que era nuestra relación.

La boca de Sasuke se contrajo con una mueca.

-Ten cuidado -la amenazó fríamente-, porque quizá me vea tentado a recordarte que había ciertos aspectos entre nosotros que a ti...

-No, nunca -negó Sakura vehementemente-. A lo mejor una vez fui lo suficientemente idiota como para..., pero me curé muy pronto de aquel error de juicio, Sasuke.

-¿En los brazos y en la cama de otros hombres durante tu estancia en la universidad?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con tanta seguridad sobre mi vida sexual? Cada verano las revistas del corazón nos han deleitado con una nueva aventura tuya con modelos, actrices, cantantes...

-La gente de la que hablas son los nuevos exiliados fiscales que ahora residen en este país. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la prensa deliberadamente intente confundir a sus lectores, además, no es de tu...

-¿Incumbencia? -terminó Sakura en su lugar-. No, no lo es, como tampoco lo es para ti mi pasado sexual.

-Tu pasado sexual quizá no me interese, pero sobre tu presente y tu futuro, Sakura, déjame que te advierta que...

-¿Advertirme? Quizá pienses que puedes actuar como quieras en este... este país de telenovela que gobiernas, Sasuke -empezó a decir Sakura increíblemente furiosa, mientras se incorporaba de la cama-, pero nunca...

Cuando Sakura estaba señalando a Sasuke con el dedo de forma vigorosa, se dio cuenta de que las sábanas de la cama habían dejado de cubrirla totalmente.

Automáticamente y con un rápido movimiento, ella intentó volver a cubrirse con ellas, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Con aquellos largos y bronceados dedos, retiró las sábanas totalmente. Se la quedó mirando de tal manera, que la dejó inmovilizada. Sakura notó que el color se le iba y se le venía del rostro, mientras ardía furiosa en su interior.

-La chica que recuerdo solía dormir con una camisola con dibujos de animales. Solamente una mujer sensual y muy segura sexualmente duerme desnuda en una cama extraña, Sakura.

-O aquella que no ha metido en la maleta un camisón -le contestó Sakura con desagrado.

Ella sintió el calor del sol que entraba por la ventana sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Me sorprende que no tomes el sol en topless.

Cómo era posible que él se diera cuenta de aquello cuando no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

-En mis últimas vacaciones fui a Estados Unidos. No permitían hacer topless en el hotel en el que estaba.

-Supongo que tu acompañante disfrutaría con la idea de ser él el único en poder ver tu cuerpo.

-¿Mi acompañante? Fui con una amiga, para tu información.

¿Por qué se sentiría con la necesidad de estar defendiendo su moral constantemente?, pensó Sakura furiosa. ¿Qué le importaba lo que Sasuke pensase de ella? Además, Sasuke no se había comportado precisamente como un monje durante aquellos años, como bien había podido comprobar en las revistas del corazón.

Muy enfadada, Sakura intentó taparse el pecho desnudo con la sábana y, cuando Sasuke se lo impidió, a ella no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse en el desprecio que sentía por él.

-Supongo que todos los hombres tienen algo de mirones. Algo instintivo, supongo. Eres tan vulgar, Majestad.

Ella notó satisfecha que aquellas palabras habían impactado a Sasuke . Pero aquella satisfacción no duró mucho. Sasuke descendió la mirada y empezó a estudiar su pecho desnudo con insolencia. Aquello provocó que la cara de Sakura se encendiera.

-Obviamente pretendes exhibirte delante de mí, no era mi intención...

Sakura le cortó furiosa.

-¿Exhibirme? Estás de broma.

El frunció el ceño y soltó las sábanas. Ella se quedó mirando el elegante reloj de oro que Sasuke tenía en la muñeca.

-Tienes dos horas para desayunar y prepararte. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, nos encontraremos en el Salón Verde a las once y media. Mi secretaria está redactando el anuncio de nuestro compromiso -dijo fríamente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Sakura hizo un leve gesto de satisfacción mientras se miraba en el espejo del vestidor de su dormitorio.

Su clásico traje de chaqueta habría sido perfecto para una ocasión como aquélla. Sonrió con picardía, por eso aquel traje seguía colgado de la percha, mientras ella iba vestida con unos vaqueros apretados y con una camiseta corta que dejaba al descubierto un par de centímetros de aquella cremosa piel desnuda.

Una dosis extra de rimel combinado con un pintalabios rosa claro y con una cantidad de laca sobre el pelo suficiente como para que se convirtiera en pegamento la habían transformado en una mujer explosiva sin gusto.

Nunca en su vida se había vestido así y sonrió al pensar en la cara que Luc pondría al verla.

Eran las once y veinticinco. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dispuso a recorrer el pasillo.

El Salón Verde era uno de los aposentos menos formales de todo el palacio, aunque la decoración fuera rococó y recargada de elementos dorados. Las alfombras habían sido hechas en los famosos talleres Aubusson, especialmente diseñadas para combinar con la decoración del techo y paredes. Al fondo, había unas magníficas puertas francesas que daban a un elegante balcón. Desde allí se podía contemplar la belleza de los jardines del castillo. En ocasiones especiales, aquellas puertas estaban flanqueadas por dos centinelas de la Guardia Privada del Príncipe.

Ella estaba deseosa de ver la cara de Sasuke. Sabía que su comportamiento era un tanto infantil, pero era la única manera de demostrarle cómo se sentía ante lo que él estaba haciendo. Aquello era un acto de rebeldía contra él.

Casi había llegado cuando las puertas del Salón Verde se abrieron y apareció Sasuke. Dio un respingo cuando ella se acercó. Por un momento, ninguno se movió. Sakura pudo ver la furia en los ojos de Sasuke y un escalofrío triunfal le recorrió la espalda.

Era como ver cómo se acercaba una tormenta.

-¿Es esto una broma?

La pregunta se formuló en tono neutro, pero la tensión iba en aumento.

-¿Perdón? -exclamó Sakura fingiendo una ignorante inocencia, pero los ojos le brillaban salvajemente.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero -soltó Sasuke con desdén-. Tu ropa...

-Sí, esta es mi ropa -le interrumpió bruscamente-. Es mi ropa, Sasuke -repitió ella-, y esta soy yo. No pretendo cambiar, o me tomas o me dejas, como desees. Tu deseo fue chantajearme para que fuera parte de un matrimonio aborrecible, pero la forma de vestir es cosa mía. – Sasuke.

Sakura vio cómo apretaba la boca.

-He visto las fotos que acompañan tus artículos y sé perfectamente que así no apareces normalmente en público. Tu pelo...

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Había leído sus artículos?

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó mirándolo de forma desafiante y moviendo la cabeza-. Es la última moda.

-Es como si te hubieras echado pegamento -exclamó él incrédulo-. No puedes aparecer así delante de mi pueblo. Se sentirían insultados.

- Sasuke... ¿qué estás haciendo? Sasuke. ¡Suéltame! -le ordenó Sakura cuando Sasuke la tomó bruscamente por el brazo y la empezó a empujar por el pasillo.

-Si no te estás quieta, te tomaré en brazos, Sakura -la avisó Sasuke sin dejar de tirar de ella.

Sakura suspiró.

-Eres un...

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Sakura, ella estaba sin aliento. Sasuke abrió la puerta, la empujó hacia dentro y, sin soltarla, cerró la puerta.

-Me estás llevando al límite, Sakura -dijo él. Estaban cara a cara, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Y, ¿qué? Es tu problema no el mío. Yo no...

Sakura dio un respingo cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y cubrió su boca con la suya, besándola con furia, con una ferocidad salvaje.

Aquello era un beso distinto a todos los que ella había experimentado. Pudo sentir que la temperatura del cuerpo le empezaba a subir mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Por supuesto que no deseaba a Sasuke y tampoco él la deseaba a ella, aunque podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se ponía duro. No sabía cómo, pero una de las manos de Sasuke se había deslizado por dentro de su camiseta y le presionaba la espalda, mientras la otra abarcaba su pecho y con el pulgar le acariciaba el pezón con movimientos circulares.

Ella se estremeció bajo sus manos, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo. Con fuerza, se apartó de él.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te aborrezco -exclamó ella furiosa.

-Es eso lo que me estabas demostrando ahora, ¿verdad? -se burló Sasuke con la respiración entrecortada-. Tienes media hora. O haces algo por mejorar tu aspecto o lo haré yo. No cometas el error de pensar que no soy capaz de hacerlo, Sakura. Si tengo que vestirte yo mismo, entonces lo haré.

Intentando mantener la compostura, Sakura se dio la vuelta. Aquel hombre no bromeaba.

En el baño, Sakura se desnudó, se quitó el maquillaje y se cepilló el pelo.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas mientras se volvía a maquillar, aquella vez de forma mucho más normal.

Miró el reloj, quedaban quince minutos. Todavía tenía que ponerse su traje de chaqueta. ¡Su traje de chaqueta! Sakura se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía colgado en su armario, fuera, en su habitación, donde Sasuke la estaba esperando. Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior.

Tomó una toalla y se la enrolló en el cuerpo, alzó la barbilla y salió del cuarto de baño.

Sasuke estaba de pie, apoyado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya estás? -preguntó él.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Necesito mi traje.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el armario del vestidor -contestó ella.

-¿Es este? -le preguntó él frente al armario abierto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Te quedan cinco minutos -le avisó Sasuke.

Ella volvió al cuarto de baño. Le seguían temblando las manos, no sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan nerviosa, seguro que no era porque la había besado.

-¡Ya es hora! -gritó Sasuke y abrió la puerta del baño. Se quedó en silencio mirándola.

Sakura estaba muy incómoda sintiéndose tan observada. De pronto, Sasuke se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo.

-Vas a necesitar esto -le dijo con frialdad.

Carrie conocía el contenido de aquella caja. Todavía podía recordar cuando Sasuke le había enseñado el anillo de compromiso de la familia Uchiha. Aun así, Sakura no había podido evitar sobrecogerse al ver aquella esmeralda enorme rodeada de diamantes, en aquel momento pensó que nunca había visto un anillo tan bonito. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que Sasuke le regalaba aquella joya, proclamando al mundo entero el amor que sentía por ella?

-Estás temblando -susurró él bruscamente.

-Sí, de furia -contestó ella-. Lo que estás haciendo es despiadado, Sasuke.

-No, lo que estoy haciendo es lo que tengo que hacer para beneficiar a mi pueblo -dijo Sasuke -. Lo que pasa es que tú siempre has sido muy emocional. Ya son las doce en punto -concluyó mientras Sakura seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Cinco minutos después, Sasuke la tomó del brazo para hacer su primera aparición en público. Un estallido de focos y cámaras fotográficas explotaron a su alrededor. Ella escuchó el anuncio formal de su compromiso y, fue entonces, cuando salieron al balcón. La gente allí reunida sonreía y aplaudía feliz, bueno, no todos. Un grupo de jóvenes que había al fondo, contenidos por los hombres de Sasuke, gritaban y abucheaban a la pareja. Llevaban pancartas y carteles donde se denunciaban las cuentas bancarias secretas que criminales millonarios, atraídos por las exenciones fiscales, habían abierto en S'Antoine.

Sakura intentó concentrarse en escuchar sus protestas, pero el sonido de unas trompetas hicieron que su atención volviera a Sasuke. El se giró hacia ella, la besó en la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y, luego, la besó en los labios. La muchedumbre bajo ellos se volvió loca de alegría y los fotógrafos no pararon de iluminarlos con los destellos de sus cámaras.

-Alteza, creo que lo mejor es que regresen al interior -dijo un hombre mayor al oído de Sasuke. Sakura lo reconoció, era uno de los hombres que se habían hecho cargo de la regencia durante la infancia de Sasuke -. Espero que esos jóvenes tengan su merecido castigo. Su abuelo nunca hubiera permitido nada parecido.

-Ya sabes cómo pienso, Geraldo -le contestó suavemente Sasuke -. Agradezco tus consejos, pero la gente tiene el derecho de expresar sus sentimientos y...

-Si continúan comportándose así, todo lo que hizo su abuelo por este país se destruirá. Sin la garantía de la confidencialidad de nuestras leyes bancarias...

-Respeto todo lo que mi abuelo hizo, Geraldo, por supuesto -le interrumpió Sasuke -, pero los tiempos han cambiado y nosotros también, incluso nuestros vecinos los suizos están muy presionados por la U.E para que cambien sus leyes de confidencialidad bancaria. Cuando estuve la semana pasada en Luxemburgo, hice mis propias investigaciones. Podemos discutir todo esto más tarde, pero ahora mi pueblo quiere ver a mi prometida y quiere felicitamos, no quiero decepcionarlos.

-Está bien, después de todo, es su decisión. Usted es el que gobierna en S'Antoine.

-Exactamente -acordó Sasuke.

-Pero, al menos, deje que detengan a ese grupo de jóvenes.

Sakura vio cómo Sasuke sacudía la cabeza.

-Déjalos en paz, Geraldo. Tienen derecho a quejarse, tenemos que respetar sus opiniones.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por la aparente tolerancia que estaba mostrando Sasuke. ¿Sería realmente un hombre abierto y comprensivo o todo aquello formaba parte de una campaña de imagen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando miró alrededor de su habitación. La cama, las sillas, la cómoda y el propio suelo, estaban cubiertos por bolsas, cajas y fundas de ropa, mientras Benita, su doncella, estaba de pie con aspecto alegre y divertido.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto? -preguntó Sakura-. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Son las órdenes, de Su Alteza -explicó Benita sin aliento-. Ha solicitado un nuevo vestuario para usted. Todo viene desde Cannes.

-¿Ah, sí? -exclamó Sakura furiosa.

-Habrá mucho movimiento entre los distintos diseñadores -suspiró feliz la doncella-. Estarán encantados de vestir a una nueva princesa...

Mientras se acercaba a la cama, Sakura pudo ver el nombre de los diseñadores escritos en las bolsas.

¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a comportarse de una forma tan arrogante? Si ella necesitase ropa nueva, era suficientemente capaz de elegirla y de pagarla ella sola.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sakura empezó a llevar las bolsas hasta la puerta.

-Esto tiene que volver a Cannes inmediatamente -le dijo a la doncella, enfadada.

En otra ocasión, la mirada de decepción de Benita la hubiera conmovido, pero, en aquel momento, estaba demasiado enfadada como para conmoverse por nada.

-Pero, por favor, no lo puede decir en serio. El príncipe lo ha ordenado explícitamente.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

-Quizá el príncipe dé órdenes a su gente y, tal vez, también a los diseñadores de Cannes, pero, ni ahora ni nunca, me dará órdenes a mí. Todo esto, absolutamente todo, tiene que devolverse, ¡ahora mismo! -dijo alzando la voz.

La doncella se quedó perpleja.

-Pero esta noche pasará la velada en el yate del señor Sai y no tiene nada que ponerse. El resto de las damas irán vestidas de forma muy elegante y usted... Va a convertirse en la esposa de Su Serena Majestad y no puede ser que ellas vistan mejor que usted -en su voz se podía notar asombro y confusión-. Mi prima forma parte del servicio que trabaja en la villa que pertenece a Gina Pallow, la actriz americana, y me ha dicho que la señorita Pallow va a ponerse un traje nuevo especialmente hecho para la ocasión. Sí, y las otras damas también irán lujosamente vestidas. El señor Sai es un multimillonario que siempre invita a mujeres preciosas a su yate. Muchas de estas celebridades, mujeres bellísimas, viven ahora en S'Antoine.

-Tengo un traje de lino que metí en mi maleta, me lo pondré -anunció Sakura decidida.

De forma solemne, la doncella se acercó al vestidor y volvió con el traje de Sakura.

-Si se refiere a esto... -empezó a decir con desdén.

-A eso me refiero exactamente -le confirmó Sakura-, y...

Sakura se quedó muda cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente y entró una mujer mayor seguida por un par de lacayos.

Se trataba de la condesa de Dowager, la abuela de Hinata. Sakura se negó a que aquella fría y severa mirada la intimidase y, por eso, alzó la barbilla y miró fijamente a los ojos de la Condesa con la misma frialdad.

Con un simple y ligero movimiento de ceja, la Condesa dejó congelada y amedrentada a la doncella de Sakura.

-Dejadnos a solas -ordenó con frialdad-. Así que es verdad -siguió diciendo sin rodeos-, has tenido el valor de volver a S'Antoine y, peor todavía, has logrado persuadir a Sasuke para que acceda a formar parte de esta farsa traidora. Menos mal que decidí volver de Florencia un poco antes de lo planeado. Sasuke se va a casar con Hinata...

-Desgraciadamente, me temo que no va a ser posible... al menos que ella se proponga cometer bigamia -la interrumpió Sakura con dulzura-. Hinata se ha casado con mi hermano.

El placer de ver la expresión de la cara de la Condesa no tenía precio. Se quedó más que sorprendida, sus ojos lanzaban destellos de desconfianza y de furia.

-Estás mintiendo...

Sakura se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

-Si es eso lo que quieres pensar, por supuesto que eres libre de hacerlo. Ya sabes que no me sorprende que Hinata no haya querido contarte sus planes, además, creo que, por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se siente querida de verdad. Para ti, ella solamente ha sido un mero peón en un tablero, ¿verdad? Nunca la has amado por lo que ella es, como lo ha hecho mi hermano, sino por lo que la puedas utilizar. Bueno, lo siento, es demasiado tarde. Hinata se ha casado con mi hermano y yo estoy aquí.

-No necesitas decirme por qué estás aquí -exclamó con odio la Condesa-. Has vuelto para engañar a Sasuke metiéndote en su cama por segunda vez, bueno, pues no va a funcionar. No puedo entender cómo has logrado persuadirle para que anuncie un compromiso contigo, pero te prometo que lo voy a averiguar, y una vez que lo haya hecho...

Sakura no dijo nada, prefería que la Condesa lo descubriese sola.

-Nunca te perdonaré que hayas embaucado deliberadamente a mi nieta para que se case con tu hermano, robándole el sitio que a ella le correspondía por derecho. No estás preparada para ocupar semejante posición. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarte como la esposa de un hombre con el nivel que tiene Sasuke. Simplemente mira cómo vas vestida. Nunca hubiera permitido que Hinata se pusiera unos vaqueros...

Sakura estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero su orgullo la ayudaba a aguantar las despreciables palabras de la Condesa. Estaba claro que no pensaba que ella fuera la candidata idónea para Sasuke, que no sabría cómo vestirse y cómo comportarse como la esposa de un príncipe, bueno, pues iba a demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba, pensó Sakura furiosa.

-Y, ¿qué es todo esto? -preguntó la Condesa mirando el desorden de tantas bolsas y cajas.

-Mi ropa nueva -la informó Sakura con satisfacción-. Sasuke lo ha comprado todo para mí.

La cara de la Condesa se estiró de rabia.

-Ya veo. Obviamente no has perdido el tiempo en persuadir a Sasuke para que se gaste el dinero en ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en S'Antoine? ¿Un día, dos...?

Aquello ya era suficiente, pensó Sakura.

-Ha sido idea de Sasuke, no mía -le dijo simplemente-, y, como bien has dicho, ahora que voy a ser su mujer tengo que vestir correctamente -un sentimiento de rebelión se apoderó de Sakura-, y, naturalmente, no voy a decepcionar a Sasuke -añadió de forma teatral.

Sakura pudo ver cómo aquellas palabras enfurecían paulatinamente a la Condesa.

-Lo único que espero es que a Sasuke no se le haya olvidado que no tengo suficientes joyas -siguió diciendo ella-, después de todo, cuando esta noche vayamos a cenar al yate de Sai, es importante que mi apariencia esté acorde con mi nuevo rango. Estoy deseando que nos casemos. La boda se celebrará a finales de mes, coincidiendo con el quinto centenario de S'Antoine. Según tengo entendido las joyas de la corona son excepcionales...

El rostro de la Condesa se estaba poniendo de color púrpura.

-Nunca te casarás con Sasuke -le dijo furiosa-. ¡Nunca!

Sakura dio un respingo cuando oyó el portazo que dio la Condesa al salir de aquel dormitorio. Tendría que pagar un alto precio por haber enfadado tanto a la Condesa. De momento, ya no podía ponerse su traje de lino aquella noche. De alguna manera, Sasuke volvía a salirse con la suya.

Sakura permanecía sentada mientras su doncella colgaba el último vestido dentro del armario

Tenía que admitir que aquella ropa era muy bonita y que había sido elegida cuidadosamente. Podría decirse que ya tenía ropa adecuada virtualmente para cualquier ocasión.

-¿Le parece bien para esta noche este vestido? -le preguntó Benita amablemente.

Sakura se quedó mirando al vestido que colgaba de la percha que Benita sujetaba con la mano. Era magnífico, pero...

-No, creo que para esta noche este otro es mejor -dijo Sakura mientras se levantada y removía la ropa del armario hasta descolgar un vestido muy sencillo de color crema.

-Es muy simple y no es nada sexy -objetó Benita antes de ruborizarse-. Lo siento, he sido demasiado...

-No, no, prefiero que seas sincera -le dijo Sakura que tienes razón, este vestido no es suficientemente sexy, pero es el que quiero ponerme.

Sakura miró la hora en su reloj. Ya era hora de ir al Salón Verde y de encontrarse con Sasuke antes de partir hacia el yate de Sai.

El enorme anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo todavía le parecía muy pesado y extraño. Por otra parte, el vestido que había elegido le quedaba perfectamente. Aquel tejido tan caro se ajustaba totalmente a su cuerpo. Era largo y tenía una pequeña cola. Había decidido recogerse el pelo en un simple, pero estiloso moño, que le permitía lucir los preciosos pendientes de diamantes que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió veintiún años. También llevaba un chal sobre los hombros a juego con la tela del vestido.

Eran las siete y media, hora de ir al salón.

Sakura pudo sentir el silencio que se hizo cuando los dos centinelas abrieron las puertas de par en par y ella entró en la estancia. Allí había unas cuarenta personas, pero Sakura solamente vio a dos.

Una era Sasuke, que estaba justo delante de ella. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin y el corazón de Sakura se encogió al ver lo guapo que estaba.

La otra persona era la Condesa, que llevaba puesto un traje muy formal de pesado satén. El cuello y las muñecas las llevaba adornadas con diamantes, pero ni la mitad de duros y fríos que los ojos con los que la estaba mirando.

Ridículamente, a Sakura le dieron ganas de salir corriendo y refugiarse en Sasuke, pero no lo hizo. Levantó la barbilla y se acercó despacio a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

-Sahura -dijo él con suavidad.

Sasuke empezó a presentarla a todos los allí reunidos. Se trataba de la antigua Guardia de la Corona. En su mayoría amigos del padre y del abuelo de Sasuke. Eran hombres muy estirados, caballeros anticuados que llevaban sus años y sus medallas con inmenso orgullo. Algunos estaban acompañados por sus esposas, mujeres que parecían directoras de colegio.

Había solamente un par de caras jóvenes, pero estaban en segundo plano y en una esquina.

-Y, por supuesto, mi madrina, la condesa de Dowager. No hace falta que te, la presente, Sakura -dijo Sasuke.

-No, no hace falta.

La anciana, ignorando totalmente a Sakura, se dirigió a Sasuke y empezó a hablar.

-Sasuke, yo no puedo...

Antes de que la Condesa pudiera continuar, Sakura puso la mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke y se inclinó sobre él.

-Sasuke, cariño, has estado tan ocupado presentándome a todo el mundo que no me ha dado tiempo a darte las gracias por mis estupendos regalos.

La Condesa entrecerró los ojos llena de furia y Sasuke se quedó un tanto sorprendido ante aquella amabilidad.

-Eres tan generoso -continuó Sakura con la voz ronca-. Los vestidos son preciosos y la otra ropa también -pudo sentir cómo el brazo de Sasuke se ponía tenso, mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La Condesa estaba atónita, pero nada en comparación con Sasuke. Se había quedado petrificado. Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales ella nunca se hubiera comportado así.

-Bueno, te lo agradeceré debidamente... más tarde -añadió Sakura con picardía. Estaba disfrutando al ver las caras desencajadas de la Condesa y de Sasuke.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? -le preguntó Sasuke diez minutos más tarde cuando se encontraban a solas.

-¿Qué ha sido todo el qué? -exclamó ella de forma inocente.

Era muy satisfactorio para ella ver cómo Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula.

-No juegues conmigo, Sakura. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente te quería dar las gracias por la ropa... -dijo Sakura tímidamente.

-Sasuke, ya sé que ahora no es el momento, pero me gustaría comentarte lo que ha pasado esta mañana...

Les había interrumpido uno de los miembros de la corte más joven, parecía arrepentido. _~ -He oído que hay un grupo joven de rebeldes que intenta que en la próxima reunión de la Corte se discuta si finalmente S'Antoine va a permitir que gente que no cumple las leyes continúe guardando sus fortunas en las cuentas privadas de nuestros bancos. Es un tema de interés internacional.

Sakura le escuchó atentamente. Estaba muy familiarizada con la tradición de aquel país de abrir las Cortes durante tres meses. Durante ese tiempo se podía discutir cualquier asunto que la ciudadanía quisiera tratar. Cualquier cambio en las leyes financieras de S'Antoine tendría una seria repercusión en su economía. Ella, como economista, sabía muy bien aquello. También sabía que había una preocupación creciente entre los habitantes de S'Antoine sobre los nuevos residentes y sobre la manera en la que habían conseguido sus fortunas.

-Estamos hablando de dos temas diferentes, Carlo -le dijo Sasuke-. Por una parte tenemos a nuestros nuevos residentes que se benefician de nuestras leyes fiscales, ellos simplemente no quieren pagar impuestos excesivos en sus países y por eso han hecho de S'Antoine su nuevo hogar. Y, por otro lado, tenemos a los que no viven aquí, pero que han depositado sus fortunas en el tipo de cuentas secretas que tanto se incentivaron en la época de mi abuelo. Ciertas autoridades están presionando muy duramente para que a ese viejo sistema se le declare obsoleto e ilegal, como bien sabes, y es muy posible que se desate una batalla legal.

-Sasuke, tenemos que encontrar la manera de conseguir que esa gente cierre sus cuentas bancarias.

-Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero hay otros ciudadanos que ven las cosas exactamente al contrario. Ellos dicen que legalmente nosotros no podemos hacer algo así y que no lo haremos, dado que los ingresos que nuestro país recibe por gestionar dichos asuntos son muy considerables.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras los escuchaba. Sasuke no había dicho de que lado estaba. Media hora después, cuando se encontraban sentados en el coche mientras un chofer los llevaba al puerto donde estaba el yate de Sai, Sakura no pudo resistirse y desafió a Sasuke una vez más.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no estabas de acuerdo con lo que Carlo te estaba contando.

-¿Tú, sí? -le respondió Sasuke mirándola con provocación.

-Sí, lo estoy -acordó ella acalorada-. Creo que es totalmente inaceptable que algunos se beneficien del sufrimiento de otros...

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que Sasuke no le iba a rebatir ni negar lo que acaba de decir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba equivocada.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido, simplemente tengo curiosidad, que el dinero que este país ha ganado con esas cuentas secretas ha ayudado a pagar el salario de tu padre y, por lo tanto, a pagar tu educación? -a Sasuke le brillaban los ojos-. ¿No tienes nada que decir? -añadió tras una pausa.

Ella apartó los ojos y se puso a mirar a través de la ventanilla. Aquel comentario la había dejado muy sorprendida, pero, por supuesto, no iba a reconocerlo.

-Las cosas han cambiado -continuó diciéndole Sasuke-, pero cuando mi abuelo empezó a gobernar, este era un país muy pobre y él quiso mejorar aquella situación. Se dejó asesorar para poder aumentar los activos del país y se fijó en otros pequeños países y en cómo ellos se beneficiaban de sus leyes financieras e impuestos. Entonces era todo mucho más fácil. Él empezaba a gobernar un país muy pobre. Era responsable de gente sin casi educación y con pocas esperanzas de mejorar en la vida. Hizo lo que pensó que podría ayudarlos.

La voz de Sasuke era inflexible.

-Sus primeros pensamientos fueron para esa gente -siguió diciendo él-, su gente. Sé que ahora hay que tener una visión más global, pero no critiquemos lo que hizo mi abuelo. Gracias a él las gentes de S'Antoine disfrutan hoy de un alto nivel de vida, gracias a él sus hijos reciben una educación de primera y, gracias también a él, disponen de una seguridad social excelente.

-Pero tú has sido el único que te has preocupado en mejorar la educación y la sanidad -no pudo evitar señalar Sakura.

-Quizá, pero el hecho de que financieramente lo pudiera hacer es gracias a mi abuelo. No quiero que lo conviertan en un ogro, ni permitiré que todo lo que hizo por este país sea ignorado o insultado.

Sasuke estaba tan serio, que Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Aquel era un aspecto de Sasuke que ella conocía muy bien, incluso desde niña. Siempre había hablado con mucha pasión sobre la responsabilidad con su país. Para Sasuke, S'Antoine había sido siempre lo primero, incluso más importante que sus propias necesidades y deseos. El deber y la responsabilidad siempre lo habían gobernado, dejando el amor en un segundo plano. Por un momento, Sakura sintió lástima por él.

-Bueno, Sakura, ¿de qué se trataba el numerito que has hecho durante la recepción?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sakura, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Agradeció la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la limusina porque ocultaba el rubor en su rostro.

-Me refiero a la innecesaria y nauseabunda muestra de agradecimiento que has interpretado. La Sakura que recuerdo nunca se hubiera comportado de esa manera, pero ya me doy cuenta de que aquella niña ya no existe, probablemente nunca existió.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla de aquella manera? Si ella no era la misma, ¿de quién sería la culpa? ¿Quién era el responsable de aquel trato tan cruel y horrible?

-Supongo que al tipo de hombre con el que normalmente te relacionas le encanten esas demostraciones patéticas de atención, pero...

¡Los hombres con los que normalmente te relacionas! Sakura no podía esperar más tiempo para aclarar aquel tema con él, pero la cautela y su instinto de protección se lo impidieron.

-Tienes razón en una cosa -dijo ella con imprudencia-, nunca toleraría que tú, o cualquier otro hombre, insinuara que no soy capaz económicamente o por cualquier otro motivo de elegir mi propio vestuario. Los hombres con los que normalmente me relaciono nunca se comportarían de una manera tan insultante y despreciable. Si tuviera la opción, me encantaría tomar toda la ropa y tirarla por la ventana, pero tengo que pensar en mi hermano, cosa que, por cierto, no te cansas de recordarme.

Ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero no iba a admitir que su madrina le había dañado el orgullo.

-Entonces, esa promesa de agradecerme los regalos en privado...

-Estás a salvo, Sasuke -le cortó bruscamente-. Sé que rechazas mis besos y los encuentras ofensivos y, créeme, yo siento lo mismo por los tuyos. Sexualmente, eres el último hombre que desearía.

El coche se detuvo, el chofer encendió las luces del interior de la limusina y salió para disponerse a abrirle la puerta a Sakura. Ella sabía que tenía la cara ardiendo de rabia, pero, al menos, había dejado claro sus sentimientos.


End file.
